I can't live without you
by NuttyAcorn
Summary: THe bitchiness that live within a person can only be release by the lost of a loved one.
1. Yuna's bithcy prt1

_I can't live without you!_

_Ch.1 Yuna's bitchy._

_As the white wind blow upon my shoulder I think of him, the soft smile across his precious face.  The faces that have protect me through my journey.  Yet it has ended, and now he is gone.  I stand staring out in the mystify blue ocean whistling to see if my prayer have been answer. Will you ever come back to me…you've promise that you'll show me Zanakand…_

Yuna let out a heavy sigh as she once again have lost her hope.  She sat down on the edge of the Auroch dock in Luca wondering…  The glowing sun has now set about 365 days.  _Yuna…Yuna …Yuna!_

"Huh? What the hell!?  Oops! I mean what the?" Yuna corrected.

"Yuna are you being depress again?  I have told you, you were suppose to be strong." Lulu smiles and sits next to Yuna.

"Strong!?  How can I be strong?  I'm just a frail little girl. Damn it woman I don't have big fat breast like you do!" she started crying in a tantrum way.

"Yuna I am surprise with the words that you've just say, you are the high summoner-

"Do you think that I don't know…(sobs)

Later that night in Luca Inn…

Everyone is sitting at the dinning table except Yuna.  

"Damn it! She put me in such a bad mood!" Lulu complains.

"Not as bad as Kimahri, she bites Kimahri's tail. Look at it, it look like a chewed rope now." said Wakka as Kimahri cries.

"Damn it that bitch!  Grrrr…

"Lu you sure looks hot when you're mad." 

"Shut up you freaking perverted bastard now is not the time to compliment my big boobs! Someone need to go in there and beat the crap out of that girl." said Lulu in an evil voice.

"Hotchie moma! I love it when you turn evil."

"Shut up Wakka don't get too testies I mean cocky urgh forget it.  Oooh I'll chewed that girl up and spit her out." Lulu got up and started toward Yuna's room and starts knocking very loudly. "Yuna!  Yuna! –

"Shut up you freaking bimbo!"

"No! I won't shut up!  Come out here you whiny little chicken thighs bitch!  I have enough of your attitude missy!"

"Why don't you talk to the hand because the face won't give a damn." Yuna replies.

"What the crap was that? Fine then stay in there.!" Lulu returns to the dinning table.

"You are doing it all wrong. Watch me." said  Auron as he started toward Yuna's door.

"Yuna? Dear? He is gay ok?  Tidus is gay! Gay!  Gay!  Gay! Gay!" Auron yelled.

"No he's not!  You are!  You've been alone for several years before you met my dad, and after that you've fall in love with him.  He said so in this sphere (turn it on) "_Auron  I'm not gay so leave me alone!" "Come on! Do it with me!" said the younger Auron._ (Turn off) see!" 

"Uh…oh…hmmm…I." Auron starts blushing and runs outside.

"Two down three to go.  I guess I'm the only one who can stop her tantrum." Wakka bragged. He started toward Yuna's room and starts knocking.

" Go away loser.  I don't want to hear anything YOU have to say 'cause you are a big fat LOSER.  No wonder Lulu hates you, you LOSER, LOSER, LOSER, LOSER!"


	2. Yuna's bithcy prt 2

_I can't live without you._

_Ch.2 Yuna's bitchy prt.2_

"You are a loser." Lulu sighed.

"Well Rikku you wanna try?" Lulu asked.

"Hell no! Yuna is freaking bitchy right now.  Hey I've just made up a song about Yuna's bitchiness.(In albhed.) Yuuuuuuna… you are a bitch, you're a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch-

" I like it." said Lulu.

"Kimahri see no point in cheering Yuna, we've been only pissing her off more." Kimahri moan.

Later that night…

"What the hell?!  Who the hell is undressing me? Is it you Lu?" Wakka whisper shyly.

"No…it's me 

"AURON!!!  GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BED!" Wakka screamed. 

"Oh come on… don't you wanna…

"Get out before I kick your ass!"

Later on the same weird night…

As Lulu was dreaming she suddenly woke up by the touchiness of hands.

"Wakka stop touching me go to sleep…wait …KIMAHRI!!? AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Note: I know this chapter is kind of short, but I'm too lazy to add some more on so I make chapter 3!!! Problem solves.


	3. Love in an unusual place

_I can't live without you._

_Ch.3 Love in an unusual place._

Somewhere out there…

"Man where am I?" asked the young blonde.

"You're with me… Yu Yevon!  Mwhahahhhaha!"

"What!?  I'm with a big fat tick!  Let me go, I want to return to Yuna." Tidus screamed.

"Never, you have send me into this dimension of the dream, where all dreams go including you! Mwhahahaha!"

"Shut up!  Shut up!  Don't make me cry! (Sniff…sniff.)

"You're a sissy." Yevon laughed.

"He's always been a sissy." Jetch appear out of nowhere.

"I've been away for ten damn year and look at him, still a shrimpy little kid. Not like his dad, look at my muscles, do you have muscles like your old man?"

"I hate you dad!  You know that I never going to be ugly as you. (Sniff…sniff…

Anyway back to the weird night in the Luca Inn…

Lulu's terrifies as the big fat cat crawl on top her.  "Wakka help!  Help!" she screamed.

"Don't resist Kimahri's charm Lu-lu."

"Help me! Help me!  Rape!  Rape!  Get off of me retard…she's not going to fall for it."  said Lulu.

"Duh! Do you think that I'm stupid?  Freaks." reply Yuna in the next room.

"Come on Yuna, what happen to the innocent girl?  What happen to sweetness?  Please return to us…please Yunie." Rikku cries.

Yuna, touch by the weirdness of Rikku weird speech, starts to regain herself.

She opens the door and to a surprise everyone was looking at her. "What?" she asked.

"We were all so worry about Yuna." Lulu explains.

"I'm sorry everyone. I didn't mean to cause this much trouble. I just can't let go that night at Macalania Lake…

-~-~Macalania Lake-~-~-~

Yuna cries, because she knows that she'll never get a chance to visit Tidus's Zanakand.  And that she'll end her life in order to save Spira.  But the most important thing is that she'll never get a chance to tell Tidus her real feelings. 

"Yuna…

I feel so sorry for her…I wish if there is some way to save her…oh well if she's going to die might as well get something out of this freaking long journey.

Tidus kissed Yuna.

Gasp!  What the hell?  Why is he kissing me, but it's nice though…Mmmm… 

It's like my prayer have been answer, now I'll face my destiny…

We then started to float around in the water.  The end.

~-~-~-~-~-~-

"What?  That was your story?  P-Please that was the worst story ever, let me tell you a story about Wakka and me." said Lulu.

____Back in Besaid____

"Lu do you love me or do you love my brother?" Wakka asked.

"I love your brother Wakka."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Wakka screamed.


	4. Let out your angeron your friends

_I can't live without you._

_Ch.4 Let out your anger…on your friends._

As the night pass, and the sun glimmers through the inn.  Yuna have decided that she'll embark to Zanakand, the city of the dead, or the city of the lost dreams.  She hopes to find some kind of clue or connections that might lead her to Tidus.

"Come everyone lets go to Zanakand!" Yuna said excitedly.  Everyone let out a heavy sigh.  And they look really grumpy from last night.

"That place is a hellhole.  Why the hell do you want to go there?" Lulu asked.

Yuna, surprised by Lulu's question tries to control her rage.

"Well…Lulu…I WANT TO FIND TIDUS YOU FREAKING DUMBASS!  …please?"

"Oh!  This is it missy.  You're going down!!!" Lulu screamed. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" 

Lulu suddenly tackle down Yuna, and start to slapping on the face.  Smack, smack, smack!  Yuna shocked, jammed her fist right up to Lulu's breasts! 

"Come on stop it you two!" Rikku screamed. 

"I like this…ohhhh….Hot!  Hot!  Hot!" said Wakka, as the two girls start tearing each other apart.

"I can't understand how you'd like this." said Auron.

"Kimahri must help Yuna!"

"Oh no, you won't." said Wakka.

Wakka then tackle Kimahri to the ground. Yuna and Lulu, pulling each other hairs start to cast spells at each other.

"Fire!"

"Cure!"

"Ha!  You fool you've heal me!" said Lulu.

 "Well then…"(Smack!). Yuna slams her rod on Lulu's head. *_*  Lulu regaining herself, throws her mog doll onto Yuna's hairs.

"Get it off!  Get it off!  Stop pulling my hair!!!" Yuna screamed as she runs around.

"Oooh stop it!  Stop fighting!" Auron yelled in a girlish voice. 

"Ya know, I'm really getting tire of you…you old fruit." said Rikku.

"What did you say, you Albhed trash."

"What!?  Heeyaa!" Rikku kick Auron in the crotch.

The chaotic situation continues for about thirty minutes, and then suddenly the door of the inn flew open. In came…

0 Tidus

0 Seymour

0 some jackass

0 Braska

0 Jetch

0 Yu yevon

NOTE: Please vote by putting your choice on the review…also I think that I rush through this two chapters, so if it's weird and don't make sense…blame it on the caffeine.

OLD NOTE: I like all of the characters in ffx, so please don't flame me on it, and also the spelling errors.  


	5. Mystify dreams

_I can't live without you._

Ch.5 Mystify dreams 

Everyone let out a gasp as the door flew open, and hit Yuna on the head.  

"It's I, Maester Seymour Gaudo!"

"You're suppose to be dead." said Auron.

" Oh man, now we have to listen to your gay voice." Wakka complains.

"Ohhh… What's going on?  My head hurt…

"Yuna my wicked bride…(he starts to break up) You BITCH!" (Everyone gasp)

"Oh come on… he kill his dad, a little swearing isn't that shocking." Auron explain.

"W-what do you want?" Yuna asked.

"My dear, I am here for you, as always." Seymour smiled.

"Why?  So I can send you to the Farplane again?"

"Hmph, how can you send someone that's already there?"

"How can that be?"

Seymour suddenly cast sleep on the party, and take Yuna onto his shoulder.

***********In their dreams……………******

****Wakka****

"Hey everyone lets have a sexy party!" Wakka yelled out loud.

"HeHeHe" the girls giggles as Wakka chases Lulu, Yuna, and Rikku around the beach.

"Wait, hold on let me get into my thong." 

****Lulu****

Lulu laughed evilly as she tickles her mog.

"Take this, and this. Heheheeheehe!  I love my sweet stuffed animals.  This nice yellow daisies dress looks very nice on you mog."

***Auron***

"We all love you Auron." 

"I know… I know…

***Kimahri***

What is this thing…strange, maybe if I poke it. Hmm…this is fun…yeah…yeah…yeah… 

(He's playing with a ball of yarn.)

***Rikku***

"Dad, you have a mad temper." 

"No I don't.  Hey you! Go and kill yourself!  Hey you!  You call that a pot, go jump off 

the ship. Sweety why are you so freaking ugly, you're so ugly, go and kill yourself."

"Dad!"

****************************

 "Why did you kidnap me?  What do you want?"

"You know what want." said Seymour in a sly voice.

"What!?  Sex!?" Yuna screamed.

"No!!!  I want you to make me into sin, but the sex can come after that…

"Never!"

Yuna then realize that she's not at the inn anymore.  The surrounding looks familiar to her, she is in the Farplane. The place where all the souls, dreams, or spirits go after they die.  She then realize that she might find her love ones, here in the Farplane…

_Tidus!  Tidus!  Tidus!  Where are you?  Please help me!_  (She whistles.)

"What are you trying to do?" Seymour asked.

"Of all that's pure, please give me the strengths to summon once again.  In the face of death there's can not be fear, in the face that's pure there can't be evil." Yuna wave her hand in a circle above her head, and then point it downward into the pool of fireflies.     O----o===================0000       (The O is Yuna…then her rod…beams of light…. finally the pool.  What crap…hehe.)

The pool of fireflies splash out as Tidus jump out of it screaming, "I liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvveeeeeee!".

Can this be real?  After all the waiting can I really be with you?  This is too… 

"Yuna…Yuna…Wake up sleepy head…


	6. Emotional drama

_I can't live without you._

Ch.6 Emotional Drama 

_No!_ Yuna awakes by a strange yet familiar voice, standing on the edge of the room. _Can it be him?_ She picked herself up and starts toward the blurry figure. As she got closer she saw what she wanted to see.

….

….

….

"Tid-us?"

The figure slowly steps out of the shadow…Yuna let out a loud gasp.

"Yuna?  It's that really you?" the figure asked in a trembling voice.

Nothing can describe my feeling right now.  If it were the end of the world I would still have the strength to be happy. Oh, joyous day of my life. Angels flittering around my head as their sweet spirit lead me to yours.

"Yuna! Yuna! Stop hugging my dad let me hug him!" Rikku yelled out loud.

"What!?" Yuna looked up and to her surprise she's been hugging her uncle Cid.

"(Clearing his throat) Yuna don't you think I'm a little too old for you?" Cid joked.

"It must be her emotion again." Lulu explains.

"No! No! I refuse to believe it; I can feel that he was here! I wasn't hugging you…I was hugging him! AHHHHH! My mine…all of the mixture of images…I love you Cid!"

"What the hell!" Cid screamed and so does everyone else.

"You heard me, come on you sexy stud lets get marry in Bevelle." said Yuna in a slutty way.

"This whole Tidus thing is making her insane…and slutty." said Lulu.

"I love milk, hehehe, fine don't marry me, I'll asks someone else, how 'bout you Kimahri?" Yuna pointed at the blue feline.

"…Yuna…Kimahri feels sorry."

"Come on how about you sug'." Yuna slapped Lulu's bottom.

"This is it! I can't stand letting her get out of control." (Smack!) Lulu hit Yuna with a keg.

"That's so sexy!"

"Wakka!" everyone screamed.

"I think it's time to bring her to the Farplane." said Auron.

"Why?" Rikku asked.

"The Farplane will create a image of Tidus…maybe that'll relax her emotion." said Lulu

"Come on everyone! On my ship!  Yeeeeehaaaaaaaaaw!" 

~-~-~-~The Farplane~-~-~-~

Where am I?  Where is everybody?  Am I all alone now?

The farplane sensing pain of a lost one creates an image of Tidus floating on the air.  Yuna standing up and look at the image who's smiling back at her, making her feel even worst then before.

I missed you.  Thank you everyone, but bringing me here does not satisfy me.  

Yuna is standing on the edge of the farplane staring at the lifeless puppet smiling at her. The surrounding were sounds of souls flittering everywhere.  I must find out.  Then the lifeless Yuna take in her last breath of air, spread out her arms outward and then jump… 

 As she falls she remember all of her magnificent journey, when she first met Tidus.  Her tears flies as she tumble toward the spirit world… 

Note: Ch.5 didn't exist it's all in her mind. 


	7. 7 Funeral

_I can't live without you._

Ch.7 Funeral 

_Normal_

In the Farplane the party mourns Yuna's death.

"Why did she jump?" Wakka asked, Lulu smack Wakka on the back of his head.

"Now I can't have my sexy party…only two seem…boring." Wakka sighed, and once again Lulu smack Wakka on the head.

"There's nothing we can do, but go and let her rest in peace." said Lulu.

"C'mon everybody, lets get going. Yeeeeehaaaw!" Cid screamed, as always.

Overdramatic 

"Noooooo! Yuna you can't dieeeee! What about my sexy party!" Wakka screamed in tears.

"Yuna! You're like my real baby sister!  I can't let you die alone." Lulu grabbed one of her pins and stabs Wakka in the ribs.

"Oof!*Gag…cough…cough…urgh* why…why Lu?"

"She needs you Wakka." Lulu reply.

Wakka falls down on the ground and die.

 "Lulu I think Yunie needs you too." said Rikku.

"No, she doesn't.  She already have Wakka." said Lulu as she began to cry.

 "To tell you the truth I don't really like Yuna, she attracts too many guys.  I always tell her to leave some for me, but nooooo! She has to be a "hog it all"…but then again she makes the best muffin in the world.(Sob)" Auron screamed as he began to tears.

"Kimahri have always care about Yuna…Yuna make Kimahri sad." said the blue feline.

"Alright everyone, no time for mopping. Lets go." Cid yelled.

_Thoughts_

_No! Yuna is going to haunt me for the rest of my life if she finds out that I _imaging_ her in a thong. –Wakka-_

_Yuna you're too whiny…if only you can be like me…  I know what you are all thinking, No! Not my boobs. –Lulu-_

_If only Yuna can be Kimahri's daughter. Kimahri can imagine that Yuna having blue fur and blue tail. –Kimahri-_

_I hate you! –Auron-_

_Yunie…oh…Yunie…(gasp) is that you. –Rikku-_

In an unfamiliar environment with strange sounds Yuna lifts her head up and open her eyes.  A murky mist covered her way.  In her mind she kept thinking about many thoughts that have influence her to her action.  She is afraid, but a strange feeling in her kept her from fear.  The sound moans across her ears, whisper in her ears.  Can this really be death?  Isn't death the eraser of existence?  Or is it that your feelings, your soul, and your dream still survives, but in another place?  

_Yuna…_

_Yuna…Yuna…_

Get out of here…you don't belong… 

"Who are you?"

Go get out before it's too late… Yuna help!  Yuna help me! 

"Tidus!  Is that you?  Tidus!!!"

Mwhahahahahahahaha 

_Deaths await you Yuna._

"Seymour?!"

"A surprise to see you here…high summoner.  You may foiled my plan, but fate give me a chance for vengeance." Seymour appears out of the mist with Tidus chain to his body. Yuna gasp as she saw what was going on. 

"You're using him as a host …you bastard!"

"Don't worry, you'll be joining him soon enough my dear." Seymour crackled.

The battle commences. (battle theme =) 

"I won't let you live, if it takes every ounce of my strength-

"My dear…your strength is pitiful." Seymour sneered.

"Casting Holy!" Yuna casts Holy.

Sheers of light hits Seymour's body, bringing pain to both Seymour and Tidus. 

"Agh!!!" Tidus yelled in pain.

"You don't want to kill him do you?" Seymour asked.

"I'm sorry." Yuna run toward Seymour and smacks him of the head.

"Agh!!!" Tidus scream in pain. Yuna then smacks Tidus on the head.

"Agh!  What's the hell is wrong with you?" 

"I'm sorry I thought that if I reverse then it'll hurt him." Yuna explain.

"My turn," Seymour got out his gay pinkish red rod.

"Hahahahahhaha!" Yuna laughs at the gay rod making Seymour furious.

"Shut up…this is from my mommy…anyway I'LL JAM THIS PINK ROD UP YOUR @$$!"

"I don't think so. BAD BREATH. BLEEEEEEEEHHH!"

"NO!" Seymour screams in pain as Yuna's bad breath burns his eyes and blinds him. Some how it freed Tidus and turns Seymour into stone.

"Karate chop!" Yuna smash the petrify Seymour into bits.

What kind of genre would you like for the final chapter? (Ch.8)

0 Insane

0 Gay

0 Romantic

0 Normal

0 Cheese

0 Smoochie???


	8. Return?

I can't live without you. Ch. 8 Return 

(Suteki da ne playing in the background.)

 Standing closely together, Tidus slowly put his hand on Yuna's face. His aqua blue eyes shimmers, his blonde hair glimmers, Yuna can't control her feeling burst into tears. 

"I missed you." Yuna whispered to Tidus' ear.

They held each other in a binding grasp, and then slowly Tidus gave her a soft tender kiss. 

"I missed you too…

"I finally found you…" Yuna said in a trembling voice.

She put her arms around him, and then slowly feels his soft face against her. They held each other until they fall asleep in each other arms.

~-~-~-~-~-~-

Luca inn…

"Ya know these few days have been really depressing, with Yuna gone and all." said Wakka as he scratches his butt.

"We need some entertainment." said Auron.

"Hey…maybe we can make Lulu dance around in one of those bikini." Wakka suggested.

"Fat chance." Rikku explain as Lulu walks in the room with liquor bottles in her arms. She pops the bottle and start drinking.

"Yo! Fatty move aside…I need some room *hic *hic

"Are you talking to me?" Wakka asked.

"Momma's not going to repeat herself yer hear…

"Lu, why are you doing this to yourself? Look at you! You look like a crack whore! And you are destroying your figure." said Wakka.

"Amen." said Rikku.

"Ya know what? You should take the advantage… I'm drunk ya know?"

"You're absolutely right! Lets go to my room." Wakka yelled, as he and walks Lulu to his room. 

"Hey…maybe you and me can…

"Fat chance Auron." said Rikku.

"What about you Kimahri?"

Kimahri sighed in disgust.

~-~-~

"We have to get out of here." Tidus whispered. 

 "How?" Yuna asked.

_Maybe I can help._

Lord Braska appear out of the Farplane's mist.

"Father?" Yuna gasped.

To get out of here you have to show the world that your love is stronger than anything in the world.  So you two should french kiss…I'm just kidding bwhahahaha.

"Hey we don't mind doing that." said Tidus.

Tidus slowly put his lip toward Yuna's, and then they start slobbering each other.  No my mistake they gave each other a passionate kiss... (Ah screw it; I'm no good with romantic crap.)

~-~-~-~-~-

6 days later…

"Oh no!  Lulu is pregnant!" Rikku screams as she run around the inn.

"No I'm not pregnant you stupid…

"You don't have to be that mean." said Rikku as she began to sob.

"I'm sorry, Rikku…

A smile appears on Rikku's face as she starts running around screaming again.

"Shut up!" Lulu screams.

"So…are you pregnant?" Wakka ask as he walks up to Lulu.

"No!  I didn't even slept with you!" she screamed. Wakka gave a relieve sigh.

"Just imagine how ugly the baby would be." Auron said as he step into the room.

"Not too mention how stupid it's going to be, like its father." Lulu asked.

"No…no…you're missing the point.  IT'S GOING TO BE HORRIFICLY UGLY. I could imagine Lulu's head on Wakka's body." Aruron shudders.

The room got quiet when Rikku entered the room with a shock expressing on her face.  "The…they…alive…Yunie…and Tidus…

"What?" Lulu asked in disbelief.

"The crusaders found their body on the Basiad Beach." Rikku explain.

~-~-~

 6 days ago…

~-~-~-~-~

Tidus opened his eyes, what happened?  He was with Yuna for a moment ago, but now he's somewhere…surrounded water.  Where am I?  Oh, crap! Not this place again.  The lighting and thunder crackles above his head.  This is the dismal place that he has been in the beginning.  Where's Yuna?  A shriek in the distance caught Tidus' attention. Yuna! 

"Help me Tidus!" she screamed.

Geosgesos the giant fish was right behind her.  With an initiative blow it got her by the stomach.  Red-hot liquid were gushing out of out of her body creating a red scarlet blanket in the water.  She let out a bloody-murder screamed that echo through the silence.

"You bastard!!!" Tidus screams in pain.

Tidus screaming caught its attention. Geosgesos releases Yuna and swam toward its next prey.  With his anger in him, he uses his famous attack the Blizt Ace. (Imagine it in your mind, if you can't then use these sound affects: Chop, chop, swoosh, someone throw a ball into the air, and then kapow, kick…wait and then boom!) o_O

"Yuna! Yuna…" 

He held her in his arm with tears ran down his cheeks.

"Please stay with me…

He gave her a warm kiss…

"P-please don't leave me…

Yuna gasps for air and then cough…She slowly place her hand on his tender face.

"I'll never forget you."  she whisper.  Tidus start sobbing… "No…no

" From the beginning I have already falls in love with you.  But whatever I do fate wouldn't let us stay together. I've found you, and now I'm slipping away from you once…again."

" Don't give up Yuna, I won't give up on you…

Note:  Romance is not my…specialty.  Thanks for the review, and from the reviews I'm going to try to continue with this story for a couple more chapters. 


End file.
